


What If?

by Craycrayskittlez



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craycrayskittlez/pseuds/Craycrayskittlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of giving Cosette to Jean Valjean, the Thenardiers gave him Eponine? What if Eponine grew up to be rich? Would Marius love her? Contains E/E and one- sided M/E</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eponine sighed. She was so hopelessly bored, that even ordering the lark around had lost its appeal. She sat on a bar stool that was far too high for her and clumsily swung her legs around.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked her, noticing that her daughter was looking bored and was lacking the usual fire that sheusually had radiating from her.

"I'm bored, Mama!" Eponine whined. She looked over at Cosette, who she noticed was staring at her. When Cosette saw that Eponine had noticed her staring, the young lark quickly looked away. She didn't want to get told off again.

"Can I have a new doll, Mama?" Eponine asked innocently, "All of mine are old."

Madame Thenardier felt a pang in her chest, she wanted her daughter to be happy; she wanted her to have the new doll. But, sadly they were now running dangerously low on money. She knew that they would have to do something about it; the inn was drastically losing its customers.

Madame Thenardier looked into her daughter's bright, shimmering brown eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, but—" she started, but was interrupted when a tall figure in dark clothing walked in. "A customer!" she hissed into her husband's ear. All thoughts of a new doll for Eponine were vanquished from her mind.

"Ah! Welcome, Monsieur! Will you be staying?" Monsieur Thenardier asked the new man, bouncing off from the seat in which he was drunkenly lain, and darting over to the wealthy- looking customer.

"No, I am afraid not," answered the man. Eponine noticed that his voice sounded very deep and wise. She instantly decided that she liked him, she found his deep voice comforting. "I wish to take a child who is under your care with me, I do not know her name, but I know that she is not your child and her mother is named Fantine."

The Thenardiers both shared a greedy glance with one another, but how could they allow Cosette to go with a wealthy man and get a better life when their two darling daughters would probably end up living in poverty?

"Yes Monsieur," said Monsieur Thenardier, in a snaky voice. "She is here, but I'm afraid that we have come to love the girl and her mother has intrusted her in our care." His wife shot him a murderous glance, so he continued, "So we have to know if you have money and can care for the darling little girl."

The man frantically nodded, "Of course Monsieur, I have inherited great money from my family and have saved it all," he replied, surprised but relieved that they didn't ask him any other questions like how he knew about the girl, or why he even wanted her.

Cosette was sitting under the table, knitting stockings for the Thenardier children, Eponine, Azelma and Gavroche, while listening to the conversation. She would finally get to leave! And the man was also rich.

"Then you may take her if you promise to treat her like your own," said Monsieur Thenardier. Cosette was suddenly filled with a great feeling of hope.

"So what is the girl's name?" the man asked, Cosette was waiting to hear her name, but it never let anyone's mouth.

Instead, Madame Thenardier replied with, "Eponine."

Cosette thought that she surely must have just said the wrong thing, but Madame Thenardier gently pulled Eponine over to the man. This can't be. Please no, thought Cosette. But it was true. Cosette was still going to be with the wretched Thenardiers.

Madame Thenardier could not allow Cosette to go with the man and live a happy life. She knew that they would soon become poor, so she had to free Eponine from that life. She wished with all her heart that she could also free Azelma of that life, but she couldn't … and she honestly didn't really care for her son, Gavroche.

Eponine gave her parents a confused look. Why were they sending her away? Didn't they love her? She did not want to go with the man, no matter how comforting his voice sounded. She loved her parents and wanted to stay with them.

"That's a beautiful name, Eponine," the man said, giving her a warm, gentle smile. She could not help but feel relaxed at his words and smile. "You're leaving here and coming with me now, okay?"

Eponine gave her parents and sad and confused look, they sadly nodded at her. Eponine faced the man and nodded hesitantly. "Yes M'sieur."

"Call me Papa," the man said warmly, noticing her discomfort.

Madame Thenardier could not allow her daughter to leave with no goodbye, so she asked the man, "Could my husband and I please have a moment alone with dear Eponine to say goodbye?" Monsieur Thenardier nodded, silently asking the same question.

The man, or 'Eponine's new Papa' was shocked at the closeness of the family. He did not think that they would care so greatly for someone else's daughter. He was touched at how much they all seemed to love each other, but felt slightly bad for taking Eponine away. When they asked for a moment alone, he nodded vigorously and went outside for a few minutes so they could talk. He told them to send Eponine out to meet him once they were done and then the two of them would leave. He purposely didn't mention where they would go, as the man, or more commonly known as Jean Valjean, did not want to be followed.

The Thenardiers made sure that the man was out and could not hear them through the door, but still spoke in quiet voices, only slightly loudly than whispers.

"Why must I go with that man, Papa?" Eponine asked her father, with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"I am sorry, mon cher Eponine," her mother said, holding back her pathetic sobs. "We are going to lose money soon, Eponine. Going with that man promises you a life of wealth and fortune, be happy with him."

"But I will miss you Mama!" Eponine exclaimed and began sobbing into her mother's hair.

"Hush Eponine," her father said in his best soothing voice, "You will be happy with the man, now go," he said, giving her a gentle push. Her mother quickly ran over to her, gave her a small peck on the cheek and then left her with the man.

Eponine chocked back her sobs and walked over to the man. "Bonjour Papa," she greeted him.

He smiled at her use of the name 'Papa' to him and turned around to face her, with his hands behind his back. "Bonjour Eponine."

Eponine noticed his hands behind his back, she knew that people often casually had their hands behind their back, but she was extremely bright and not only from the excellent schooling that she had received. Eponine saw the grin on her new Papa's face as she looked at his hands which were behind his bag and his arms seemed to be in a particular position which would suggest that he was indeed, holding something.

"What's behind your back?" asked Eponine, with an inquisitive look on her face and an enthusiastic beam, which looked quite odd when they were put together. Odd but, in a way… cute.

Her Papa smiled and asked, "Can you guess?"

Eponine frowned. It wasn't a sad frown, but a curious frown which she often had when she was deeply thinking about something. Eponine was extremely competitive and didn't like losing or not knowing things.

"Bread?" she asked. The man shook his head and chuckled. "Any kind of food?" she guessed. The man laughed and said that it wasn't. Eponine scratched her head in thought. "Is it wooden?" she inquired. The man shook his head in answer.

Eponine gave a huge sigh and asked the man to close his eyes. When he asked why, she told him that it is a surprise. The man hesitantly closed his eyes, when he did Eponine quickly ran to the back of him to see what he was holding. It was remarkable! In his hands was the most beautiful doll that Eponine had ever seen. It was a porcelain doll, she looked just like Eponine. She had dark, curly, brunette hair, big, deep brown eyes, pale skin with cheeks that had the slightest pink blush and she was wearing a magnificent bright yellow dress. Eponine's dress was aqua blue, but presides that the doll looked just like a little mini Eponine.

"It's beautiful, Papa!" Eponine yelped in delight, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be looking. She giggled at her papa's confused face when he opened his eyes.

"It's for you," her papa said, chuckling at her delight. He thought that she would have never received any presents.

"Really? Oh thank you, Mon—Papa!" she exclaimed. Eponine had received many dolls, but none as beautiful and remarkable as this one and even when she got a simple doll, she would burst with excitement at getting something new. Eponine adored presents.

Jean Valjean smiled at the young girl and lead her to the carriage. He told her that they were heading to Paris and Eponine would constantly ask him questions about Paris, like what the fashion there was like, to which Valjean answered with a chuckle and said that he didn't know much about fashion but was sure that she would adore it.

For one of the first times in his life, Jean Valjean was truly happy. He knew immediately that he would love being a father, he had no idea that he had brought the wrong child, even though she looked nothing like Fantine, but he loved Eponine as his own child already, she was sweet and innocent.

Eponine was never fully happy with her family, her parents were always wonderful to her, but she knew that they were bad people. They stole from their customers. And although Eponine was beautiful, kind and funny, she didn't have many friends. She never really fit in with most of the rich people and her parents would not allow her to befriend the poor. Eponine was still not perfect, she was mean to Cosette, but she had just followed her parent's example. Eponine bullied Cosette when she was either sad, bored or lonely. She used to be friends with Cosette, that was why her mother Fantine had trusted the Thenardiers with her daughter. Oh, how wrong she had been…

Eponine would miss her family, no matter that they were bad people, they were her parents, but she knew that she would be content with this man. He would be an excellent papa.

Eponine knew that she would be happy with her new papa.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean discovers how spoiled Eponine really is and Eponine doesn't want to live in a convent.

Eponine fell asleep in the carriage, with her head on her papa's lap. Jean Valjean smiled down at her. He thought that Fantine would be looking down at them, smiling. He hoped that she would be proud of him.

"Eponine," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulders.

"Yes, Papa?" Eponine asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," he announced, helping her out of the carriage.

"A wall?" Eponine asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, we will have to climb over it to get inside," Jean Valjean replied.

"Why can't we go through the gate?" she asked innocently.

Valjean sighed, "We just can't, now wait here, I need to take a look at the wall," he said, hiding Eponine behind a bush and carefully walked over to the wall.

Eponine poked her head up at the top of the bush and watched Valjean inspecting the wall. She eventually grew inpatient and ran over to Valjean. "Papa, let me come!" she yelped.

"Hush Eponine, you must be quiet for a little while," Valjean said gently.

"Sorry Papa," she apologised.

"It's okay Eponine, get onto my back and I'll help you up," Valjean commanded calmly.

Eponine hesitantly climbed onto his back and grabbed his shoulders tightly to keep balance. Valjean winced, as Eponine had a very firm grip, but kept climbing nonetheless.

Eponine buried her head into Valjean's neck, but quickly jerked her head back up when she heard gunshots. She leaned to the side and saw a man with what she thought was an abnormally large nose. She giggled to herself.

"Valjean!" the man with the funny nose yelled, looking up at them and aiming his gun at them. He shot at them, but Valjean and Eponine quickly make it on top of the roof just in time.

"Who is that man?" whimpered Eponine in fright. Who exactly was this man and what would he get her into?

"My past," she heard him say in a whisper. Eponine was confused, but didn't question him further.

She grabbed Valjean's hand tightly -she needed the comfort- and they both carefully walked on the roof, side by side.

After a long while of silence, Eponine asked her papa, "Where are we going, Papa?"

"I don't know if we will be allowed to, but I hope to go to the convent. There is a school there where you can study, do you know how to read?" Eponine nodded. Valjean was surprised that Eponine knew how to read, he didn't think that the Thenardiers would give a child who wasn't theirs an education.

"That is excellent," is all that he replied with.

"Papa no!" Eponine suddenly shrieked.

"What's wrong, Eponine?" Valjean asked, concerned about her sudden outburst.

"I don't want to go to a convent!" she wailed.

Valjean was now completely confused. Wouldn't she be nothing but grateful for a loving parent? He thought that the Thenardiers must have spoiled her a lot. But, his new daughter's happiness was now his main objective as well as insuring her safety.

"But why, Ninny?" he asked, feeling quite proud of himself for thinking of her new nickname. "We will be safe there."

"Safe from what?" she asked, blinking her adorable, hypnotising chocolate brown eyes at him. She was much calmer after her sudden outburst.

"It's nothing Ninny," he sighed. "We don't have to go to the convent, if that would make you unhappy."

Eponine jumped into Valjean's arms and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Papa!"

Valjean smiled at his adopted daughter's happiness. "How about going to live in Paris and getting a huge home to your liking there," he suggested.

Eponine's eyes lit up at the thought of living in a house in Paris and tightened the hug even more before pulling away and asking him how on earth he would pay for it.

Valjean chuckled at the girl's innocence, but didn't answer her question and lifted her up to give her a piggyback.

Eponine fell asleep on Valjean's shoulders, so he found that as his opportunity to approach the priestess and ask her for help on finding a new house in Paris. He knew the priestess, Mother Innocente, from visiting the convent visiting the convent with donations. She was a kindly old woman, so Valjean was sure that she would help.

He walked over to the convent, still carrying Eponine on his back and gently knocked on the door, so as not to wake Eponine.

"Yes?" he heard a tired-sounding voice ask and then the door flew open. "Oh Monsieur Madeline!" the nun who had opened the door exclaimed. Valjean recognised her as one of the more shy and quite nuns, she was named Laquetta.

"Ah, Bonjour Laquetta, le petit calme, I am afraid that I have no donations today, but may I talk to the priestess?" Valjean asked, looking truly regretful at having no money for the convent.

"Of course Monsieur!" she exclaimed, running off without inviting him inside.

Valjean chuckled and patiently waited until an exhausted looking Laquetta came running back. "Mother Innocente can see you now, Monsieur," she smiled, inviting him inside and leading him into the Pristess' office.

"Thank you Laquetta," Valjean sad, politely nodding at her. she smiled and jogged away, probably to her bedroom.

"Hello Monsieur Madeline," the priestess greeted, without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hello Mother Innocente, how have you been?" Valjean asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Monsieur, I have work to do. What do you want?" she asked impatiently, looking up at him with her beady, black eyes that always looked so cold.

Valjean began to tell her the slightly complicated story while she sat patiently, listening and occasionally nodding her head.

"I see," she said. "Stay here for the night and I shall help you and Eponine tomorrow."

Valjean thanked her and was lead to a room for Eponine. He gently laid Eponine on the bed and quietly left the room and was guided to a room of his own which was kept for guests.

Out of exhaustion, Valjean fell asleep almost immediately. He had peaceful dreams and imagined Fantine smiling down at them from heaven. She visited him down on earth and thanked him for raising her daughter, Eponine. He smiled and imagined Eponine's smiling face when they got a new home.


End file.
